


Canary's Song

by coffeeandchocolate



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandchocolate/pseuds/coffeeandchocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel Lance - lawyer by day, vigilante by night. She and her partner, Barry Allen, work together to protect the people they love and keep the people in their city safe. One night, they meet Felicity Smoak, another person doing her best to help the word, in an entirely different way. This is the story of three people and their desire to make the world a better place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PirateQueenNina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateQueenNina/gifts).



> Nina - I hope you enjoy.

Felicity’s first reaction upon waking up lying on top of a table without her glasses in a room that she didn't recognize was to sit bolt upright and scream.

“Hey!”

Felicity stopped screaming. Two people had rushed into her line of sight, a man and a woman. The woman was the one who had spoken, grabbing Felicity’s arm with a gloved hand as she did so. Felicity focused on her. She was blonde and dressed completely in black, a mask covering half her face.

“Hey, it’s okay,” she soothed, meeting Felicity’s gaze evenly. “You’re fine, you’re safe.”

“Let me get you some water,” the man said, and before Felicity’s astonished eyes, he rushed off in a blur of red, sending Felicity’s hair flying. He was back just as fast, bottle in his right hand and glass in his left. Felicity stared, openmouthed, and rubbed her eyes. He handed them to her with a wide grin. The blonde woman sighed testily, letting go of Felicity’s arm and pressing fingers to her temples.

“Really?” she asked. “She woke up screaming and you thought _that_ would be a good idea?”

She looked back at Felicity. “I’m sorry about him. He’s a bit of a showoff.”

“Sorry,” the man said sheepishly, looking down at the ground. He was head to toe in red, a yellow lightning bolt on his chest. His suit covered his hair and part of his face. “Uh, what’s your name?”

The whole situation felt surreal. Maybe she fallen off the treadmill at the gym and had brain damage and was hallucinating the whole thing.

“Felicity. Smoak.”

“Nice to meet you,” the man said, smiling again and offering her a hand. She shook it gingerly. “I’m the Flash. She’s Black Canary.”

Felicity offered the woman – Black Canary? – her hand as well. The taller woman took it with a rueful smile.

“So, um, why am I here? I mean, how did I get here?” Felicity frowned. “Actually, better question – where is here? And do you have my glasses?”

“You’re in our…base of operations,” Black Canary said. “We found you a couple hours ago, outside of Palmer Technologies. Unconscious, but no injuries. We brought you back once we found the dart.”

“Dart?”

“Some form of tranquilizer,” Black Canary explained. “This wasn't just some mugging. Your bag was still there, with your phone, tablet, and wallet. Do you know what they wanted from you?”

“Was there a laptop in my bag?” Felicity asked instead of answering. The other woman shook her head.

Felicity swore. She could feel the headache coming. “Oh, no.”

“What?” Black Canary asked. “What were they after?”

“Designs,” Felicity said. “Before Ray took over Queen Consolidated, the Applied Sciences division, it was working on developing new forms of weaponry. Ray shut down the project, wanted the designs destroyed. I was taking home a laptop to start working on it.”

Ray had told her that he didn't want anyone to use those weapons. But he had also told her that she didn't have to get rid of all traces of the data at home. That it could wait until tomorrow. _Damn it._

The Flash nodded. “We were afraid that was it.”

Black Canary wordlessly handed Felicity her glasses, then turned to nod at the Flash before walking away.

The Flash smiled at her gently. “Thanks, Felicity. Are you feeling all right?”

“I’m fine,” she snapped, and immediately felt guilty. The Flash didn't seem offended, though.

“I’ll take you home,” he said. “Where do you live?”

Felicity gave him her address, and before she could say anything else, he had lifted her up and started running. Before she knew it, they were at her apartment building and she was on her feet.

“ _Oh_ my God,” she mumbled. “Uh, thank you?”

“Good night, Felicity,” the Flash said, and sprinted off again, leaving Felicity standing there, mouth open in shock.

“This is a weird dream,” she muttered, and walked inside.


	2. Home

“Where were you?!” Caitlin demanded as she moved aside to let Felicity in. “I was worried about you! You were supposed to be here hours ago!”

“Sorry, Caitlin.” Felicity moved to collapse onto their couch. Caitlin trailed behind her, anger gone.

“Is something wrong?”

Felicity turned to look up at her roommate, who had settled next to her on the armrest. Caitlin’s eyes were widened, and her lower lip protruded in a slight pout. She reached out to squeeze Felicity’s shoulder. Felicity sighed and scooted a bit closer.

“Someone stole a company laptop,” she said. “QC was developing weapons, and Ray, he’s a big fan of nonviolence, and he shut down the project and asked me to get rid of the designs. I was taking a laptop home, but someone stole it from me when I stepped out of the building.”

“Are you all right?!” Caitlin demanded, relaxing once Felicity nodded. She slid off the armrest and moved toward their tiny kitchen. “Keep talking, I’m going to make you some tea.”

“I’m just worried about the files,” Felicity admitted, closing her eyes. “I need to call Ray.”

Felicity could hear the frown in Caitlin’s voice when the latter asked, “Was the guy after the plans? Or was it just a chance grab?”

“Doesn’t matter, does it?” Felicity queried rhetorically. “Either way, someone has their hands on some nasty, top secret weapon designs. Which could be bad.”

She wasn’t sure why, but she couldn’t bring herself to talk about Black Canary and the Flash and their “base of operations”. She still wasn’t even sure it had happened.

She reached for her phone.

Ray answered her call after one and a half rings. It couldn’t have been longer than five seconds, but it felt like an eternity. “Hey, Felicity! Got home safe? Had anything to eat? You should drink some water. Don’t want to get dehydrated. So what’s up?”

“Ray…” Felicity swallowed hard. “The laptop. Someone took it from my bag while I was leaving.”

“What? Are you hurt?”

“No, I’m fine. I’m going to get started on tracking the laptop.”

“Hey, I can do it. I may not have a degree in cyber security, but I can turn on a tracker,” Ray teased lightly. “Take a night off. You’ve earned it. Good night. See you tomorrow.”

Before Felicity could protest, he had hung up on her. She tossed the phone to the side with a frustrated sigh.

Caitlin returned to her perch on the armrest with a steaming mug in her hands. She handed it to Felicity, who took it with a tiny, grateful smile. She drank a few sips, then set the mug down, leaned back in her chair, and closed her eyes.

Despite all her stress, fatigue won. She was asleep in seconds.


	3. The Lawyer and the VP

“Felicity Smoak?”

Felicity jerked up to see a tall, beautiful woman dressed in a cream business suit standing in the doorway of her office with a quizzical smile.

“Hi, I’m Laurel Lance. Your lunch meeting?”

Felicity inhaled sharply, smacking her forehead with her palm. She jumped to her feet and rushed around her desk to shake the woman’s hand, apologizing profusely.

“I am so, so sorry, Ms. Lance,” she said. “I was distracted. Lots of work. I completely forgot. You weren’t waiting long, were you?”

“Just a few minutes,” Laurel assured her. “It’s no problem. Call me Laurel, please. Are you free to go?”

Felicity nodded furiously, face hot, grabbing her purse from the floor next to her desk and following Laurel out the door. 

* * *

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, why did you take on a corporate case? I mean, I’ve read about your work with CNRI. This just doesn’t seem like your usual style.”

Laurel smiled oddly. “Isn’t it? I want to make the city a better place in any way I can. Palmer Technologies does just that. Why wouldn’t I represent your company?”

_Your company._

The words sounded strange to Felicity. How had that happened? How had she gone from being just a regular member of the IT department at Queen Consolidated to the Vice President of Palmer Technologies?

“You should be proud,” Laurel continued. She flashed another smile, this one bright and friendly. “I did my own research before agreeing to take the case. The work you and Ray have done in Applied Sciences – it’s remarkable.”

“What? Oh, no.” Felicity shook her head, ponytail bouncing. “Applied Sciences – that’s Ray’s baby. I mean, I work on a lot of those projects, too, but it’s him behind all the good things that come out of the division. Not me.”

Laurel raised an eyebrow. “He told me you’d say that. He also told me it’s not true at all.”

Felicity rolled her eyes indulgently. Changing the subject, she asked, “So what do you need me to do?”

“Ah.” Laurel reached into her bag for a folder. She slid it across the table to Felicity. “I have some documents we need to go over. I need a few signatures. We’ll have to do some follow up with City Hall, then we should be good to go for the next six months.”

Felicity nodded. “Thanks, Laurel.”

“Mhmm. My pleasure.”


	4. Panic

“Code red,” Laurel said, storming into Barry’s kitchen. “We’ve got a problem.”

Barry paused, sushi roll halfway to his mouth. “What’s wrong?”

“Felicity Smoak,” Laurel explained, dropping into the chair next to her partner. “I completely forgot – I had a meeting with her today. She’s met me as both Laurel Lance and as Black Canary. My ID’s been compromised.”

Barry set down his chopsticks. “Relax, Laurel. It’s going to be okay.”

“Barry, she’s not stupid!” Laurel snapped, voice rising dangerously high. “The woman went to MIT! She’s the Vice President of Palmer Technologies! And I’m her lawyer! What if she realizes who I am?”

“Hey, hey,” Barry soothed, raising his hands. “It’s okay. I know people always think masks are horrible disguises and whatnot, but it’s not that bad. Okay? It covers nearly half your face. It’s easy to see similarities if you know who it is and what to expect, or if you know the face super well. Not so much if you don’t. Felicity’s only met the Black Canary once, and in pretty dim lighting. It’s gonna be fine.”

Barry had a very soothing voice. Laurel relaxed briefly. Then Barry started talking again.

“So, Laurel,” he began, a coy smile forming on his face, “I’ve done some research on this Felicity Smoak. Apparently she personally wrote a lot of the software for the Palmer Tech Applied Sciences projects. And she’s apparently one of Ray Palmer’s only actual friends. And she’s an actual tech genius.”

Laurel could see where this was going. “No.”

“But – ” Barry started to protest.

“I’m not going to introduce you to her so that you can learn the details of all their projects,” Laurel said sternly. “And you’re definitely not using some woman as a way to meet her friend.”

“That’s not what I want to do!” Barry protested. “You’ve been trying to get me a date for the longest time. Felicity? She’s really smart and really pretty. Her working on some of the coolest tech in the country is only part of the appeal.”

Laurel laughed at that. “Okay, I can’t deny that. Fine. We’re grabbing lunch on Saturday. You can tag along.”

“Yes!” Barry pumped his fist. Laurel shook her head in resignation.

“ _Please_ don’t make me regret this. I’m begging you, Allen.”

“Of course not,” Barry agreed. “All I want is to make a new friend.”

Laurel groaned. “I’m so going to regret this…”


End file.
